The ALS Ice Bucket Challenge!
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: This will be the list for authors who nominated me to do ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Since my closest buddies in fanfiction making stories of IBC and how it was entertaining. I read them, I've been nominated. This story be collecting all the people who nominate me and maybe YOU! Read who been nominated to do the Ice Bucket Challenge!
1. Dare: NinjaWriterMaster

"In this month, the ALS is the disease for young people who need your help. Please, help everyone who suffer this condition and donate. Thanks for your help! And also, we have a guest coming here. . . right after this commercial." The news reporter commented. The Kai, Cole, Lloyd, and Nya gathered in the room, seeing this news.

"From Google, it said we could donate to make a difference. We should help!" Nya smiled. Kai and Cole nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, we should- hey, where's Jay and Zane?" Kai noticed the absences of the Ninjas. All shrugged their shoulders.

**-Somewhere in the bounty-**

"Zane~ Make it really cold!" Jay chuckled.

"Of course. Are we doing this to Kai or Cole?" Zane said while he uses his elemental ice power to decrease the temperature of the water.

"Mmmmm I say both." Jay smirked. "Are we done?" "Yes," Zane replied.

Jay grab the bucket and Zane did the same "Alright, let's go!"

**-Back to the Ninjas and Nya-**

"Hey, the news is back on!" Kai shouted to his fellow teammates. They went in front of the TV, eyes glued on the screen.

"Welcome back and we have a guest! Let's welcome XShinkuKikinX!" The reporter clapped.

I enter slowly, waving at the cameras with a friendly smile. I rose with a groups with friends and family waiting and clapping for my arrival.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad to speak to you all, please help people who suffer the condition. For you guys all know why I am here. I am nominating DeliciouslyDangerous1, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Packerfan95, NinjaWriterMaster, and WhiteColor! Please share your spirit with your friends and your family!" I said. Looking back behind me was Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, NinjaWriterMaster, and WhiteColor holding a large bucket. I gulped but my gut is telling me to do the dare!

"This is for my buddies who are holding the bucket, who nominated me to do the challenge. Hit it!" I yelled. I close my eyes, curled my hands into a fists while a cold feeling meeting my skin. Feel like an endless chilly waterfall! I shuddered once it's all over! Brrr!

"Holy m-moo!" I shrieked. Heard laughter behind me and faced to the camera, chattering my teeth.

"I-I would l-like to thanks e-everyone who n-nominated for me! I like to nominated our favorite heroes in Ninjago, who receive most v-votes in m-my poll." I said to the camera, pointing at it. "Hit it guys! And g-get me a t-towel!"

**-The Ninja scene-**

Out of nowhere, Kai and Cole felt a sudden chill raging over their heads. Both gasped, shivering. Zane and Jay high fives. Lloyd and Nya chuckled.

"Aww d-dude!" Kai shouted.

"Hey, you and Cole been nominated also for high votes in XShinkuKikinX vote. She said so and she told us to do it." Jay shrugged his shoulder.

"Wait, the show continues." Nya interrupted.

"W-well, I thank for everyone for nominated me. I hope the Ninjas get their surprises!" I said, clapping my hands slowly.

"This is for NinjaWriterMaster!" I pointed at him, he was waving at the camera with a grin. I look back to the camera and smiled "Alright, back to you."

The Ninjas turn off the TV, Cole and Kai went off to get towels while the rest remained.

"That was cool!" Lloyd gloated.

Jay went to Nya and use his arm over her shoulder "Woo! It was hilarious! Did you record it Zane?"

Zane nodded "Yes, I record it when the moment for Kai and Cole."

Jay went up to get the camera and smiled. "Alright! Let's watch it over and over again!"

* * *

**AN- I know it's short. Like I said, I am nominating DeliciouslyDangerous1, Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, Packerfan95, NinjaWriterMaster, and WhiteColors! Good luck everyone! And for the guest, Solidground and ShallowSeal!**


	2. Dare: Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago

**-Somewhere in Ninjago-**

"Hello and welcome to Ninjago news. We have a special group of guest, who confirmed to do another challenge from her friends. I welcomed you. . . Pinkie Pie!" The star of the show clapped while Pinkie enter the room, waving with a grin.

"Hello everyone in Ninjago! I double dare Shinxs to do another Ice bucket challenge!" Pinkie smirked aggressively.

"I see, so who would you think who will dump her on her head?" The reported questioned, in progress neat her stacks of papers on the table.

"I don't know," Pinkie shrugged.

"Oh, we got a message. It's XShinkuKikinX! Let's give her a warm welcome!"

**-Change camera-**

*Tap, tap* "Is it on?" Someone said.

"Oh it's on! Hello everyone! I am Shinxs, which James (Packerfan95) gave an awesome nickname idea. Say thanks for him!" I explained.

"I been nominated by Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, my little sister as fanfiction family. Behind me was the Ninjas. Let's welcome the heroes of Ninjago!" I stepped out of the way of the camera view and there, the Ninjas and Nya waving towards the camera.

I stepped besides Cole and Jay, rested my arms on their shoulder "Why are the Ninjas here? Simple! They're doing the challenge for me! Riiiiiiight?" I smirked at Cole and Jay.

"Hey, you ask me to do it!" Jay said, confused.

I cleared my throat violently "Because your fan is *cough* Pinkie *cough* So you guys are going to do this!"

"Oh, she's unique huh?" Cole replied, smiling. I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Alright, you guys ready?" I said, nervously. The Ninjas nodded and Kai smirked at me. Oh gosh, what is he up to? The Ninjas hold the bucket from behind and Cole and Jay went close behind me.

"I'm ready! This is for you Pinkie!" I yelled. A feeling of chills landed on my head and streamed through my body. Crap! Oh goodness! I shivered but it's summer so it feels cool.

"Oh g-gosh! Oh m-my gosh! Wait, K-Kai you are re-recording?!" I noticed the Red Ninja clad far from his gangs, holding a camera.

"Yep, and see you!" Kai, Lloyd, and Jay ran away.

Cole give me a towel "Here, how was it?"

"Like hell! Well, the opposite. And make sure you wave to your biggest fan in camera, Cole." I said, nudging my elbow at him while I wrapped the towel around my shoulder. He looked directly at the camera and uses his hand to kiss and blow it to the camera.

"Who are you nominated for, Shinxs?" Zane questioned.

"I nominated for. . . JustCallMeDisc0rder!" I screeched.

"I'm going to find Kai for doing this. Cole and Zane, would you stay?" They nodded. Nya left to find her brother and the others.

I continued "Alright, we have enough fun for today and back to you!" Cole, Zane, and I waved at the camera.

**-Back to the studio-**

"Wow, drama right there! What did you think Pinkie?" The reporter said.

Pinkie blushed for seeing her favorite heroes attending to do the dare. . . mostly Cole "Amazing Ice bucket challenge! Too bad it ends here."

The reporter nodded "So Shinxs nominated JustCallMeDisc0rder to do the dare. Thanks for being our guest here! We are glad to have you here and supporting the ALS, Pinkie!"

Pinkie smiled "Thank you!" Pinkie left the room while background applauding her.

"Well there is another Ice bucket Challenge! Thanks for watching and hope to see you again!"

* * *

**AN- So Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago nominated me. I got more to go also! Who is? WhiteColor! I wonder who nominated me also. . . OH WELL! See you later!**


	3. Dare: WhiteColor

**-In the studio-**

"Hello everyone in Ninjago! Today's news, we have another special guest coming here, live!" The reporter smiled.

"Why do we have a guest? She is here to help support for the donation of ALS. The Lou Gehrig's disease that affects nerve cell in the brain to the spinal cord. The price, slowly losing your muscle control from all your body and your lungs is another muscle so... well you know. Now. . . Let's welcome. . . Nataly! (WhiteColor)"

She enter the room walking like a model, heading towards the seat with wheels near the reporter. Seating herself next to the reporter side and waved to the camera.

"Hello. I'm glad to be here." Nataly commented.

"Yes, we watch your video, the Ice bucket Challenge and you have renominated XShinkuKikinX to do the Ice Bucket Challenge!" The reporter said.

"I certainly do. This is for her for nominating me!" Nataly smirked.

"And Nataly, your story "Turquoise Tear" is popular. Are you proud of your amazing story coming into a hit?" The reporter said, pulling out a book title 'Turquoise Tear' and show the face of the book to the camera.

"Mhm! I got feedback from great authors who admires my idea. I'm happy that this might be the best work I've ever done!" Nataly uses genial tone, look pleasing.

"This story could be a legend! Alright Nataly, are you ready to see Shinxs?" The reporter raised a brow. Nataly nodded once and turn to the flat screen T.V.

**-Camera drifted somewhere- My P.O.V**

"Are we playing?" I asked. "Oh, alright!"

"Hello guys! I'm Shinxs, which James give me a nickname. Who's James? He's right behind me! Along with Kiwi and my new friend, D!sc0rd3r." I said, pointing off the camera view.

*Turns the camera to Packerfan95, KaitouKiwi, and JustCallMeDisc0rder. All of them waving at the camera.*

"I gather them to help me representing the ALS. Please donate, and you can see me being poured with Ice water all over me!" I said.

James and D!sc0rd3er reeling a large metal bucket filled with freezing water. Kiwi went to help James, balancing the bucket just for me... this is getting intense.

"Alright, this is my third time attempting the IBC! WHO ELSE NOMINATED ME?!" I shouted.

"Ready?" James smirked. Oh gosh.

"U-uh yeah! Go for it! This is for Nataly!" I screeched. Feeling the presence closing in behind me. Shut my eyes tight, and clench my teeth. It happen so fast. The sudden chills to my spine tingles my every body.

"Yiiiiii! I-I n-nominated N-NO ONE! W-well, I-I d-don't need t-to shower a-at all! N-never m-mind! I-I do need A S-SHOWER! A WARM S-SHOWER!" I garbled, chattering my teeth.

D!sc0rd3r rises to me and handed me a towel. Smirking at me evilly. I get the towel, scrub my hair to dry it off, and felt someone slapped behind my back. Ow! I turn to find the source.

"Why are you smiling?" I snapped.

"That's for nominating me last time." D!sc0rd3r finally said.

"And me, Shinxs." James added.

"O-okay I deserve it for nominating LOTS of my freinds." I confessed. I continued "Let us thanks for James and Kiwi, for assisting me to do this torture treatment!" James and Kiwi waved at the camera. James accidentally elbowed and Kiwi lightly punched his shoulder, smiling.

"Let's wrap it up! This is XShinkuKikinX signing off. Now back to you!"

**-Back to the studio-**

"Ahaha! She deserve it!" Nataly chuckled. "You got no idea how freezing my bucket was!"

"Guess this time she didn't nominate anyone. At least you can see Shinxs being dumped with Ice water streaming throughout her." The reporter said.

"Yeah," Nataly says "It's fun! Meeting great authors in FanFiction was great. Meeting Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago, ForeverDreamer12, Belle1020, and XShinkuKikinX!"

The reporter nodded, added a smile "Great to hear! Seems your friends are spreading your name across the nation shouting your name proudly."

Nataly raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"Meaning they're shouting your idea and how unique you are."

"Oh,"

The reporter turn to the camera "The Ice bucket Challenge has come to an end. . . or is it? Is there someone out there nominated others? Thank you for watching Ninjago news! We'll all see you next time!"

The audiences clapped on the background. The camera turns to the audiences and the're the Ninjas! Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei clapping their hands. Nataly rises from the chair and went off the stage, waving.

* * *

**A/N-** So. . another dare. I really got no one to nominate. I already done my part, and nominated lots of people I chat and review on their story. I don't know who else nominated me. If you did, leave a review!

Oh my! I accidentally said my real name in this chapter! But what do I mean? It's somewhere in this chapter. I doubt you will NEVER GUESS what it is! Hue hue hue.

Hint: A simple word to volunteer something once someone is finish.

Yeah! Better know what it means. There's an error in this chapter and will confuse you what... Figure it out! :D


	4. Dare: DeliciouslyDangerous1

**-Back to my home- My P.O.V**

*Phone ringing*

"Ah, ah-CHOO! Good golly, in the middle of a night?!" I rose from my comfortable bed, resting my feet on the ground and straightening my back.

I can't see because I'm still exhausted. And sick from the freezing water pouring on me! Found myself close near the kitchen, feeling the counter and the wall.

"Urggg, I'm almost there. . . HOLD ON!" I shouted. Swayed to my kitchen, half asleep. I scramble to find the phone displayed in my kitchen. I picked up the phone and held it to my right ear.

"WHAT?"

"Hello Miss!"

WHO IS THIS?! WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU CALL ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" I snapped. Okay, I sounded harsh for the moment.

"Pizza delivery right in front of your door!" Okay, this is some kind of joke.

"Really? In the middle of the night, stop your shenanigan. If I go to the front door and no one is not there." I taunted.

I walked to the door, one of my hand on the phone "I'm slowly closing in. . ."

In front of the door, I stood on the mat, resting my hand on the door knob "I'm going to open the door and nothing won't be there!"

I open the door, stepped out of the patio and glared "See? I knew this was-"

Out of nowhere, freezing water crashing into me from my roof. I shuddered and shaking. That's a wake up call! Then I notice people holding a cameras playing on my yard, watching me getting soaked. In the middle of the night?! What's wrong with them?

I looked above my head and saw someone I knew holding a bucket. It was the Ninjas, chuckling. I glared.

"4TH TIME?! Why?" I growled. "A-Alright, w-who nominated m-me as a s-surprise?"

"It's for Kelsey(DelicouslyDangerous1) She nominated you!" Kai shouted. Kelsey rose to me and handed me a towel. I thanked her and wrapped around myself, shivering.

"T-thanks! S-so you n-"

Out of nowhere, Kelsey poured the freezing water above my head. Oh gosh! I'm freezing and my towel is wet. So. . . cold! Why? Some wake up call. I am freezing as heck and can't move at all!

"Hehe! Like the cold?" Kelsey smirked. "Uh, no?" I replied.

The Ninjas leaped off my property, landed on their feet safely. Cole rose to me and Kelsey and handed me another fresh towel.

"T-thanks." I stuttered. Cole nodded, smiling.

"No problem. Who are you nominating?" Cole asked.

I glared on my friends on my yard. Paused for a moment and pulled my phone out. Though, it's damp now thanks to the Ninjas and Kelsey. I scroll down to my friends list. Looking through and pointed out.

"I nominated HarmonyDash9, ForeverDreamer12, and that's it! I wouldn't dare to nominate the previous people I nominated before!" I commented.

"That's good!" Kelsey wicked smile towards me.

"I hope you're happy that the Ninjas did the torture treatment on me!" Kelsey nodded once, her mood was in joy.

"Well you EXCUSE ME, I'm going back home and dry myself off!" I shouted, storming back to my house.

Kelsey went to the camera and held the microphone near her lips "Alright, so Shinxs has a nice wake up call! Who nominated her? I already enjoy the torture treatment and thanks to the Ninjas!"

Zane approaches to Kelsey and said "I sensed that she's in rage."

Kelsey shrugged her shoulder "Eh, she'll be fine." She began "Or we should done it before dawn... OH WELL. Here, live for to support the ALS. Please donate and make a difference! Help everyone who suffers the condition."

"Thanks for watching and signing off!"

* * *

**AN- Well, I been nominated again by DeliciouslyDangerous1. I wonder who nominated me! **

**I nominated HarmonyDash9 and ForeverDreamer12! I dare you to do the IBC! :D**


	5. Dare: HarmonyDash9

**-Morning-**

"Psst, is she still asleep?" Cole whispered. The Ninjas and NinjaWriterMaster poked their heads out, peeking someone sleeping peacefully on the bed.

NinjaWriterMaster nodded "Yeah, she's asleep. Wanna do it now?" Cole nodded, smirking. As the pair closing in, inviting themselves into her friend home, carrying a large bucket filled with ice and water tipping out of the edge. Reaching its freezing point.

"On three," Cole started.

"One. . . Two. . . Three!"

Suddenly, I felt a cold sensation covering my body. I screamed and sharply rose from my bed, swayed and kicking away my soak blanket. A wake up call once again. Unable to move out from my bed because I'm freezing and felt numb. I beamed through the room and saw the Ninjas and him! The Ninjas are recording, oh great.

"D-D-Dude! R-Really? O-On my b-bed?" I said, chattering my teeth while I crossed my arms over my chest. I sprang off my bed, going to use dry towels displayed on the wall.

On the same time, I saw someone enter the room. It was HarmonyDash9- an author huh? Why is she- Oh gosh, was she the one to make me do this?

"Revenge! Hehehe! For nominated me!"Harmony chuckled evilly.

"M-My 5th attempt. Oh gosh, please no more!" I said, fearfully.

NinjaWriterMaster and Cole rose to me, smirking and patted my head like a doggy "You got that right Shinxs!"

I shot him back "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to assist my fan Cole here! Anyway, who are you going to nominate?" NinjaWriterMaster said. I shook my head and sigh.

"Alright, I nominate. . . NO ONE! Now get out of my home! I'll go back to work after I dried myself up! Shoo, shoo!" I snapped, pushed everyone out of the room and door slammed afterwards.

Harmony shrugged her shoulder "I enjoy this! That's for nominated me. Hehe!"

"Did you get it?" NinjaWriterMaster asked Jay, holding the camera.

Jay nodded "Yep! Every minute! And wow, she must be popular!"

Cole approached Jay "Can I see it?" He smirked.

"Nope! We should leave before XShinkuKikinX get in rampage." Jay added.

Immediately, they left of Shinxs home and jumped into the bounty that is parked in front of her yard and headed off with Harmony and NinjaWriterMaster.

* * *

**AN-** Oh gosh! 5th time?! Wonder who nominated me. If you guys help me who nominated me, please leave a review! I am busy so yeah.

You guys should know in real life, I am supporting the ALS. Donating $100 dollars! You should support ALS! With all the writing on the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge I made on this story, I do it in real life.


End file.
